When Lightening Storms Are Good For Something
by M14Mouse
Summary: Vida isn’t the brightest.  But ever since they got their powers, she noticed something different about herself and her friends.  Vida and Chip pairing.


When Lightening Storms Are Good For Something

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Vida isn't the brightest. But ever since they got their powers, she noticed something different about herself and her friends. Vida and Chip pairing.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Honestly

30kisses challenge: 15. Perfect Blue

Vida isn't the brightest. But ever since they got their powers, she noticed something different about herself and her friends. Even if she wouldn't say it aloud, it made her wonder. She couldn't figure it out. It took a major rain storm and nearly jumping on Chip for the light bulb come on. They were effected by their elements. She thought Undonna said something about it when they first become Power Rangers. She probably wasn't paying attention. Oh…that's right. She was too busy playing zap Xander with the wand game.

That was a fun game especially when Chip started to join in.

Anyway…like she said…their elements were effected them in really weird ways. Maddie is really effect by the tides and the moon. It didn't help that they lived so close to the ocean either. She can't take all of the credit. Chip helped her out a little bit with the moon thing. During high tide or the full moon, she was bubbly, cheerful, outgoing and perky. It like her sister was a complete different person. Xander described her perfectly during that time…the energetic bunny on a caffeine high. But during the low tides, she was painfully shy and slightly withdrawn. It was like having the old Maddie back again. She felt sorry for her sister. It is like having PMS…magic style. She is getting better at the whole mood swings thing…but she still has those moments.

But at least, Maddie is honest about it. Xander is in the whole deny thing which is funny beyond words. He started to go on walks during his lunch. Chip figured it was to communicate with nature. That was hard for her to believe. This is the same guy that stole her jeep to make out with girls during his lunch break. She found it funny that he would always use the same excuse. His excuse was that he was checking out the new girls at the coffee shop across the park. That would believable if the coffee shop was still in business. It's amazing really. He would stay there in the middle of the park and just stare into the woods. No clues why he would have stopped…but he would…just…stop. Once Chip waved his hand in front of his face, he didn't blink once until we started to shake him. His excuse was that he was thinking about a pretty girl.

Okay…deny anyone?

No clue how Nick's element effect does him. We don't have many wild fires or volcanoes around here. So…unless we toss him into a bonfire or something, we may never know. She hasn't thought of throwing Nick into a bonfire….lately.

She hasn't quite figured out how her element effected her. She knew it had something to do with weather patterns or something like that. When she tried to research it, it only gave her a headache. Screw it, she was action girl. She just waited for it. She knew when it was bright and sunny, she was a little bit happier. When the weather was dark and gloomy, she was a bit grumpy. Who was she kidding? She was a bitch. The others learned to avoid her during that time expect Chip. He ignored her mood swings completely. He would throw his arms around her, kiss and hug her. No matter much she didn't want to be touch. For some reason or another, she returned the hug and kiss. When he was rambling on and on about a subject, she would want to snap at him. She never does.

Maybe, it is because he is her best friend and boyfriend deal.

She laughed to herself on that one. Nah…that's just Chip…no matter what.

Then came the thunderstorms…She almost smirked to herself. Now, that was interesting on the both of them. Thunderstorms made her horny…very horny and demanding. It was like a buzz going through her body. She took that burst of energy out of Chip…the good way. Later, it did look like she beat the crap out of Chip when they did it. She said that she was sorry.

"I just wear pads during the next thunderstorm," he said with a grin.

"You wouldn't be wearing those for long," She said with a smirk.

"Well…they will cushion the fall…then you can rip them off," he said with a playfully grin.

She couldn't help but laugh at that point.

But Chip…Chip was different during a thunder storm. He became quiet and almost calm. No more bouncing off the walls. No more building cd forts and making cardboard hats. He was so still. It nearly freaked her out the first time because she thought he was sick. Once she realized it was the thunderstorms…she stopped and watched him. He would stare off into the distance and get this silly smile on his face. Then he would slowly move toward the window. When that happened, she has to get her butt up.

It isn't because she is worried about him. Chip is a lightening rod and lightening is drawn to him. He doesn't have to worry about getting hit but hell…the store is! Last time, he touched the window, lightening hit the store. The power was knocked out for several blocks. They learned to keep him in the back of the store…which is fine by her. She thought of things that she could do with him. Very fun…things. Now that she thought about the lightening storm didn't seemed to happy about it either. It wanted to play as much as Chip.

Hey, she chalked up as magic and called it a day. She can't explain everything. Once Chip's shift was over, he bolted out of the store. After a few hours, she would go out and find him. Normally, he would be in a middle of a field. She could smell the burning of grass when she approached him. He was humming something under his breath with his eyes closed. She didn't think he noticed her at first until he opened his eyes. She nearly fell back in surprise. His eyes were glowing blue. It was almost if she was staring into a perfect blue sky. She felt she could fall into those eyes.

"Hello, V," He said softly.

"Having fun?" She said.

"Lots…why don't you have a seat?" He said as he patted the ground next to him.

"You are still charged like a Christmas tree, Chip. I don't think so."

"It is almost gone…it should be leaving soon," He said with a sigh. He looked up at the disappearing storm with a sad expression on his face. She sighed softly and took a seat next to him.

"It'll be back again. You and the lightening can play another time," she said with a smile.

"Yes…it just may be awhile."

"Well…you could always play with the electronic sockets. Well, Toby might mind if you knock the power out. You better not touch my equipment."

He burst out laughing then he turned toward her. He smiled at her gently. He reached out and slowly stroked her cheek. She felt the hairs on her neck stand up. Her skin seemed to come alive. She stares at his eyes again. They weren't glowing anymore but they seem so clear. He leaned over and kissed her gently.

Her lips burst with sensations as their lips met. She threw her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

She isn't the brightest. But ever since they got their powers, she noticed something different about herself and her friends.

She just chalked it up as magic and called it a day.

Right now…she has better things to do.

The End

A/N: Such a weird and yet enjoyable ficcy. . I have nothing else to say…read and review if you wish.


End file.
